


【krauser/leon】停摆

by Yoshitaro



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 生化危机
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Leon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 他在苏里南失去时间
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, kreon - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【krauser/leon】停摆

**Author's Note:**

> cuntboy，r18，abo，家暴，算是《迷恋》后续

血还在流，那一刀划得很深。leon确信它是冲着自己的眼睛来的。

就像那个发生在苏里南[注1]河边的吻。

///

leon很难承受krauser的体重，呼吸已经够累了，如果不是有着特种兵的身体素质，他早已因疼痛而昏厥。krauser压在他身上，像一座爆发的火山，白色岩浆将他卷进无边无尽的欲潮，汗水蒸发，热浪翻涌，深红色从耻骨向上蔓延，爬至微微隆起的下腹——leon拒绝去看krauser的形状。

leon想象得到自己现在的表情，他曾对着镜子安抚青春期的躁动。他没有奇怪的癖好，只是有人[注2]夸赞过他的样貌，然后他开始模仿一些同龄女孩，偷偷探索自己的秘密和美丽，并记录下满意的。

视线模糊，只能勉强看见身上男人的轮廓。leon感觉自己一直在下坠，许多感官离他而去，抽筋的小腿和酸痛的肩膀提醒他他还活着。自己有在呼吸吗？为什么心跳这么快？撑开他身体的是什么？积蓄许久的泪水从眼角滑进头发里，稚嫩的扁梨形器皿同时迎来了第一次清凉的洗礼——有些粗暴。

粗鲁到此为止吗？不，leon被翻过来摁在石壁上，他只好将手臂交叠，隔开额头和岩石，以防划伤眼睛。leon支撑不住，腰肢不断下滑，他想合拢酸麻的大腿，可krauser总能将它们分开，leon的身体被krauser开了个楔形的洞，钥匙在后者手里。他不满足于仅用自己打开leon，于是他拉过leon的手臂，将leon的手放在两瓣红肿的肉上，粘稠感从指腹传上大脑，羞耻抽走他仅剩的力气，leon一下子跌坐在krauser身上。讨好似的挤压好像取悦了krauser，他抱住leon的腰，这一定程度上缓解了腰痛。

时间流淌比苏里南河还要慢。leon感觉下半身长久地泡在温水里，温水把思绪都麻痹，诡异的舒适一遍遍冲洗混沌的大脑，leon收紧自己，热带雨林的高温让他难以呼吸，于是他用krauser开的洞喘气，从那里流泻出来的苦楚比眼泪浓稠。他从内到外都肿了，记不得哭了多久，记不得弄湿了彼此几次。可krauser好像只顾着自己，连安慰都屈指可数。他把他锁在怀里，用最古老的方式占领。

无礼的男人在他的眼窝处落下一个吻。

///

“两年没见了，leon。”

“你想要什么？”

“别用你的眼睛看我。”

刀刃反射刺眼的光，leon忍不住眯起眼睛。他突然闻到熟悉的气味。

leon后退几步：“krauser，这毫无意义。”

“我很……困惑。”

“困惑？”

“……”

///

krauser比两年前更强壮，但他永远不如leon灵活，他用最恶劣的手段打倒优秀的特工。辛辣的气味搅乱leon的大脑，缠绵的记忆无可奈何苏醒，leon的身体被迫开始回应、甚至是渴望再一次的欺辱。

krauser单手捂住leon的口鼻，他的手劲太大了，仅留一条可怜的细缝允许leon呼吸。leon的肺部很快产生灼烧感，眼前阵阵发黑，喉咙里弥散血腥味。他像个落水的人拼命挣扎——但这里没有河流——泪水慌乱地掉落，可那铁锁似的大手只收得更紧。或许他该庆幸没有被捏住脖子？毕竟那里更脆弱。

“你还是这么瘦……你不该说话；你总能让我发怒。”

信息素里充斥着愤怒，它们化作鞭子重重抽打leon。krauser在发泄怒火，或许他自己都不明白这怒火因何燃烧。

“看看你，永远一副可怜兮兮的样子。你靠扮演柔弱的女人获得宠爱，是吗？真恶心。”

leon听不见krauser在说什么， 他在窒息中几近发疯。这儿不是苏里南，没有足够的炎热掩饰他不断升温——的身体。他的脑子里很吵，krauser突然把他摁倒在地，剧烈的撞击导致尖锐的耳鸣，疼痛让大脑暂时冷静，代价是鲜血，不过它从耳洞里淌出来，而不是后脑勺。

leon今天忘了吃早餐，胃痛突然发作，他想恳求krauser离他的肚子远些，或者不要那么用力，可对方不给他开口的机会，他仍被捂着口鼻，唯一被允许打开的是涨红、抽搐的大腿。

法贾鲁比花[注3]在他身上开得放荡，耐心地向无情的人倾吐浓情蜜语——但他们此刻在西班牙，这里没有法贾鲁比花。花是假的，甜蜜也是假的，只有蓝摩尔[注4]跟着leon，只有krauser记得蓝摩尔。蓝摩尔凝固在时间里太久，它一直在等待再一次展翅，可它得到是折断的翅膀和碎落的鳞片。

耻态没有为leon争取到宽赦，他的大腿在抽筋中骨折。

fin.

注1：非洲国家  
注2：chris  
注3：苏里南国花  
注4：蝴蝶品种


End file.
